


Three minutes

by Dionyso



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Milk, Night, gingerbread man, kiss
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:25:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dionyso/pseuds/Dionyso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non era un sogno. Dean ogni notte vegliava il suo sonno, proprio come un angelo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three minutes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Destiel Addict (https://www.facebook.com/Cassdeanwarriors?fref=ts)](/gifts?recipient=Destiel+Addict+%28https%3A%2F%2Fwww.facebook.com%2FCassdeanwarriors%3Ffref%3Dts%29).
  * Translation into English available: [Three minutes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099864) by [Dionyso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dionyso/pseuds/Dionyso)



3:00 AM

Castiel aspettava ogni notte i passi leggeri di Dean che si avvicinava cautamente al suo letto. Il respiro che cercava di trattenere. Le sue mani delicate che gli sistemavano le coperte. Quando Castiel si era accorto per la prima volta della visita notturna e aveva chiesto a Dean come mai si trovasse lì, il cacciatore gli aveva risposto che era passato a controllare se stesse dormendo. Castiel lo aveva rassicurato dicendogli che andava tutto bene. Lo aveva invitato a sedersi sul letto con lui. Dean aveva rifiutato. Dopo tre giorni, l'aveva sentito di nuovo arrivare. Stesse domande, stesse risposte. La notte successiva Castiel l'aveva aspettato. Dean gli aveva portato un bicchiere d'acqua, perché l'aveva sentito tossire. Castiel l'aveva ringraziato, e gli aveva chiesto con più insistenza di rimanere un po' con lui. Dean aveva accettato, si era seduto, era rimasto per tre minuti. Poi gli aveva augurato buonanotte ed era andato a letto. Da quella volta Dean aveva accettato l'invito di Castiel ogni notte. E avevano cominciato a scambiarsi qualche parola, ma non quando dormivano nella stessa stanza con Sam nei motel, in quel caso rimanevano in silenzio. Castiel beveva un sorso d'acqua, Dean lo sfiorava sulla gamba o sulla spalla e tornava a letto. Ogni notte si avvicinavano di più. Fin quando Dean non si stese insieme a Castiel. Solo per tre minuti. E poi sempre di più. Prima semplicemente sullo stesso letto, poi sempre più vicino. Prima solo appoggiandosi a lui, poi abbracciandolo, e infine baciandolo. 

2:51 AM

Castiel si alzò e raggiunse silenziosamente la cucina. Si rese conto che non fare rumore era più difficile di quanto immaginasse. Ammirò Dean per averlo fatto, ogni notte, senza mai turbare il silenzio, senza mai svegliare Sam. Passò per la cucina, dove riempì un bicchiere di latte e mise un omino di pan di zenzero in un piatto. Il piatto era troppo grande per il biscotto, dunque lo sostituì con uno più piccolo. Osservò l'orologio e lasciò la cucina, voleva anticipare Dean. La porta della sua stanza era meno silenziosa di quella di Castiel, l'angelo era sicuro di averlo svegliato. Ma quando entrò nella stanza si accorse di essere stato fortunato. Dean stava ancora dormendo. Castiel posò il bicchiere ed il piattino sul comodino, e si sedette con cautela sul letto, aspettando pazientemente il risveglio di Dean. Mancavano tre minuti. 

2:57 AM

L'orologio da polso di Dean suonò con un leggero pigolio. Dean spalancò immediatamente gli occhi. Osservò sorpreso la rigida figura di spalle seduta sulla sponda del suo letto. Era Castiel. Gli appoggiò una mano sulla schiena. Si sedette nel letto e lo baciò sulla guancia. Castiel gli sorrise, gli porse il bicchiere di latte e gli augurò buon Natale. Dean bevette un po' di latte e poi si sporse verso di lui, per baciarlo sulle labbra. Castiel gli chiese se veramente mangiassero quei simpatici omini di biscotto. Dean gli rispose che non dovevano mangiarlo per forza, che potevano anche salvarlo. Castiel rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo. Poi annunciò che la decisione sulla sorte del biscotto spettava a Dean, visto che era un regalo per lui. Dean sorrise, e gli annunciò che l'avrebbe salvato, almeno fino a colazione. Bevve un altro sorso di latte e si stese. Castiel lo seguì, appoggiando la testa sul suo petto. Rimasero così, per tre minuti.


End file.
